dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Talk:Last Emperor
The Page Quote Rogeta234 and I are having a disagreement over what the page quote should be. I believe that the quote should be the one from DBZKai, while Rogeta believes that the quote should be the one from the original dub. Which do you believe we should use? Finkendoodle101 (talk) 22:33, November 4, 2016 (UTC)Finkendoodle101 Would you mind showing both quotes? It would help in making a decision. TyphlosionX (talk) 23:42, November 4, 2016 (UTC) Sure. Here is the orignal dub's version: "Poor stupid Saiyan, you honestly think you've won? Your puny mind could never understand. I am Frieza, the most powerful being in the universe! And you are nothing but a beast, a fragile animal! You can't win, because I am mighty! And you are not! Now learn... Learn what happens when you mess with the most powerful being in the UNIVERSE!!!" And here is the Kai version: "Simian bastard! I am Lord Frieza. None surpass me. No one even comes close. Etch this into your skull; I am emperor of the universe, the likes of you are only fit to grovel at my feet. Or better still, to die in disgrace at the hands of your MASTER!" Just a reminder, I'm for the Kai version, Rogeta's for the original dub's version. Finkendoodle101 (talk) 23:57, November 4, 2016 (UTC)Finkendoodle101 Thank you very much, kind sir. Hmm... This is a tough one... But I think I prefer Kai as well, it just seems to show more of Frieza's personality, to me at least. Though we should wait for others to chime in before making a final decision. TyphlosionX (talk) 00:57, November 5, 2016 (UTC) :I personally like Kai's better. It's more elegant and sophisticated, exactly how you'd imagine a spoiled space emperor to sound. Plus, it's more faithful to the original Japanese version as well. I usually prefer DBZK's dialogue, the original was awesome but a lot of their lines are hilariously awkward when you look back at them. -- 01:25, November 5, 2016 (UTC) :Well, a month has passed and seems no one else is going comment on this. Not even Rogeta, who was the one I was disagreeing with. Since those of us who did participate in this discussion all agree on the Kai version, should we just go ahead and change the page quote,or should we wait or should we take another course of action? I want to here your guys thoughts. :Finkendoodle101 (talk) 20:28, December 6, 2016 (UTC)Finkendoodle101 There seems to be nobody opposed to using the Kai version after over a month has passed, you can change it. -- 20:36, December 6, 2016 (UTC) Sounds good to me. If anyone happens to disagree with this decision later on, they can always civily discuss it here. TyphlosionX (talk) 21:52, December 6, 2016 (UTC) The thing about the original dub is that when funimation did it all those years ago. They admitted in an interview that they didn't have the manga with them so they couldn't translate everything correctly, but with kai everything they said in it is based accurately off what is said in the manga. 0551E80Y (talk) 02:21, December 7, 2016 (UTC)